Truth or Dare
by TracesOfHumanity
Summary: After Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender get in a fight with Draco and Pansy they are left to clean the trophy room. They finish early with a little help from magic and have nothing to do. What about truth or dare? Pairings: everyone with everyone. Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling didn't write this and if she did people would think she was bonkers. I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter unless you count this story that I wrote.  
><strong>

**A/N Hi, this is just a one chapter story that was quite fun to write! Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it. If there are spelling mistakes I'm really sorry but just ignore them. I tried to stay to character as much as possible but in SOME parts it strays slightly … . The story is lemonish but to start off with it isn't but it will gradually get there. So here is the story . . . **

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare come near me you filthy mudblood!" Draco sneered under his breath almost hoping Hermione would hear what he just said.<p>

"What did you just call her Malfoy?" Ron yelled. Harry stood there, disgusted.

"He called her a dirty rotten mudblood you weasel freak," Pansy chuckled slightly after hearing what she just said.

"What's going on Ron?" Lavender Brown walked in trying to hear everything for gossip sessions with Parvati Patil.

"Flipendo!" Pansy had grabbed her wand from her robe and sent red jets knocking Lavender to the ground.

"How dare you! Rictusempra!" Ron countered.

"You idiot you just cast a tickling spell." Draco laughed. He looked over to Pansy rolling on the ground pleading it to stop.

"Shut up Malfoy," said Harry.

Hermione pointed her wand at Draco shouting, "Wingardium Leviosa!" watching him starting to float up in the air.

"Stop this nonsense at ounce!" yelled Professor McGonagall fiercely, "Miss Granger put Mister Malfoy down, NOW!" Hermione lowered her wand quickly watching Draco fall to the ground suddenly, legs apart on his butt. She didn't risk laughing as she watched the expression on her face go sour. "You all will meet me for detention in an hour in the trophy room! Go your separate ways," they all looked at each other, "GO!"

* * *

><p>After eating at the great hall the six of them started to make their way down to the trophy room. Silently. They all came in to see their strict teacher standing sternly with her arms crossed. "Pass me your wands," everyone got out their wands and gave them to her as she swapped them for cloths, buckets, mops and dusters. "Clean the trophy room till it is spotless using no magic what so ever! You will not be able to leave till the little and big hand reaches twelve." She spoke to them as if they were stupid babies who didn't have a mind of their own. "I have cast a spell that will only allow you to leave till after then. If you haven't finished cleaning then you won't be able to leave." She glared at Malfoy as she spoke. "I have too much marking to do to watch all of you buffoons clean. Good day!" She waddled up the stairs holding her dress up and left the room flicking her wand casting a spell.<p>

"She is the buffoon!" Draco drawled.

"She took all our wands twit," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, she didn't take this one!" He pulled a wand from his pocket unable to take the smug look off his face.

"I forgot about that! He has two hands so if a teacher takes his fake he has another one to use. _Sometimes_ I love you," Pansy looked dreamily into his cold silver eyes.

"Sod off Pansy," Lavender pouted. Malfoy flicked his hand and muttered a spell and the whole room shined. Everyone sighed with relief.

"You do realize that we have nothing to do for five hours!" Hermione stated.

"Um…so? We don't have to clean!" Ron replied in matter of factly.

"Maybe we could play game! I watched a muggle film where these teenagers got really drunk and started playing this game … I can't remember what it was called," Lavender said excitedly.

"Er…truth or dare?" Hermione said suggestively.

"Eww is that a muggle game Granger that you like to play with all you muggle friends!" Draco spat childishly and Pansy seemed to agree.

"It is actually quite fun!" Hermione started, "basically you go around in a circle asking someone truth or dare, that person says truth where they have to tell the truth or dare where they have to do something that the person desires like daring someone to dance around the room! Once that person is done they ask the person they want to truth or dare and the game keeps going."

"It has too many loops. What if someone doesn't do the dare?" Harry asked casually.

"They get punished."

"So if they don't do a dare you cast the crucio curse on them?" Draco mocked.

"I don't think we'll go that far… usually they just have do something no one would ever do so they would prefer to do the dare," Hermione said awkwardly. It was weird answering a _normal_ question that one of her enemies asked.

"Let's start!" Pansy squeaked.

"I'll go first, as an example," Hermione said, "Ron, truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll go with truth."

"If you could change your natural colour to anything what would you choose?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Brown maybe," Ron shrugged.

"It's your turn to ask someone now Ron," Hermione reminded him.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"How 'bout dare," Harry said bravely.

"Okay, I dare you to run into a wall head first!" Harry leaped off his feet and banged his head against the wall as hard as he could. He looked really stupid doing it so every laughed. Hermione even managed to see Draco laugh properly, unlike one that came with one of his smirks. Harry rubbed his head questioning his intelligence.

"Stop laughing!" Harry exclaimed, "It was just a dare! Enough of that, I'm going to choose someone now." He looked around the room. "Ah, Malfoy. Truth or dare!"

"Dare. I'm not a wimp like Weasley," Malfoy scowled.

"I dare you to apologize to Hermione. For real." Harry was being serious.

"I'm not apologizing!" Draco said stubbornly. Everyone looked around the room, wondering what they should do.

"Well I guess the option comes in. Malfoy, would you rather apologize to Hermione or . . . strip tease for Snape," Ron said cruelly. All heads switched over to Ron. Everyone was so shocked to what he was suggesting that anyone in the room was willing to do ANYTHING other than that.

Draco, looking defeated, walked over to his enemy and said, "I'm sorry for all the things I said." It looked and sounded believable. Everyone nodded in agreement that he fulfilled the requirements of the dare.

"Please pick me Draco, I'll do a dare!" Pansy begged snuggling up to his arm. He nudged his arm to get her off and said, "Fine. I dare you to make Granger look hot."

"Are you saying that I'm not hot?" Granger exclaimed. All the boys compared her to the other girls in the room. "Hermione, you're really pretty and have a nice figure…I think because I really can't see under those Hogwarts robes," Ron said honestly trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Pansy, do your work," Hermione said sadly. Pansy snatched Draco's wand angrily and cast a spell on Hermione. Her hair dropped into beautiful wavy locks. She returned Draco's wand and walked over to her.

She took Hermione's cloak off. Pansy unbuttoned her skirt saying, "Guys! Stop being such pervs!" She pulled the pleated skirt over her shirt and pulled it up to a few inches under her breast and buttoned it up again tighter so it would stay up that high. Her skirt reached only a few inches under bottom. She loosened Hermione's tie then unbuttoned her shirt to as far as it could go down until the buttons were obscured by her skirt. Her bra was showing as its baby pink lace and centered black bow were in plain sight. "God this weird," Pansy said. Then she pulled Hermione's cloak back on. "You can feast your eyes on the sexy Hermione!" Everyone's mouths fell to the floor.

"Merlin's beard. She has boobs!" Ron said dumbly.

"I..I..I can see her bra!" Harry gaped.

"Shit Hermione! I would so turn for you." Lavender said aloud. Everyone looked at her. Hermione was blushing furiously. Her cheeks turned red instantly.

"Malfoy, since you let me do a dare I'll give you my go."

"Lavender, truth or dare?" Malfoy said slyly as a brilliant idea popped into his head.

"Double dare! That was in that muggle movie I watched. So like, two people do a dare," Lavender said. She would regret it though, just like she regretted sticking her nose in these guys businesses because it landed her detention.

"Since this game is starting to bore me I dare you to make out with Granger! You said you would turn for her so I'm giving you the opportunity too!" He said loud and slow, articulating every word.

"Are you serious?" They both shouted.

"Of course he's serious Hermione! Look at him!" Harry said. Obviously he was backing Malfoy up just so he could see two girls get it on even if one of them was one of his close friends. Ron must have been thrilled to see both girls he liked being dared to do something like this even if Malfoy was the one who thought of it.

"Harry, Malfoy, I hate you!" Hermione said as Lavender nodded in agreement. They walked over the edge of the circle so everyone could see. They leaned in from a meter about to kiss.

"What the hell you guys doing? I said make out not peck. Making out is bodies pressed against each other and all that stuff. You know, groping and things. Come on, impress me." Draco said angrily. The two beauties glared at him. They knew this would be seriously awkward.

They shuffled in towards each other. Hermione made the first move by pressing the lower half of herself against Lavender. Lavender put her arms loosely around Hermione's body raising one hand to put around Hermione's head, tussling her hair and then lowered her other hand to cup Hermione's but. Lavender leaned in halfway pushing Hermione's head towards her. Their lips brushed softly against each other meeting finally they pressed their lips together forcefully.

Lavender's hand began to tightly groping Hermione's arse which pulled her skirt up slightly which was a lot considering how much Pansy had pulled it up before. Her matching lacey pink panties were showing. Her hand reached under skirt doing the same thing as before. Hermione started to join in putting both of her hands through Lavender's hair intensifying their kiss. One of her hands traced Lavender's body down to her tie, pulling her closer. Hermione's other hand rested on Lavender's breast. They breathed for a second and locked lips again for a final time till they separated. They took a moment to breathe as they stared into each others eyes.

"Fuck," Hermione whispered as she stared at Lavender. She hated the girl sometimes but she knew how to kiss. They turned to look at Draco, Harry, Ron and Pansy all still gazing at them. Harry, Ron and Draco shifted their seating positions trying to hide the growing thing inside their pants. Pansy was still staring shouting, "That was fucking hot!"

"I take back everything I said about you . . . Gran- Hermione," Draco said hoarsely.

"Shit. Fuck -" Ron was cut off quickly by Harry looking down and saying, "Do you guys have erections?" Hermione and Lavender laughed their heads off trying to distract them from the fact that they weren't the only ones turned on.

Lavender pointed to Harry. "Dare!" Harry yelled. Lavender and Hermione whispered in each others ears trying to decide what to do next. Hermione started giggling and everyone began to come curious. "Harry, I dare you to," Lavender paused looking around the room, "frenchie with Draco Malfoy shirtless! You guys can keep them off for the rest of the game. Keep your ties on though for this dare. It's kinda hot." she said quickly. Ron started rolling around on the floor laughing. "You'll be next Ron!" Harry exclaimed. He gulped.

"What the hell you guys doing? Come on, impress me." Hermione imitated Draco.

"You said frenchie, not make out so that means we don't have to grope each other Potter. I'm not into that stuff!" Draco said, trying to maintain his dignity. They each unbuttoned their shirts revealing their chests. Pansy whistled. Draco's chest was well toned but not worked on too much so it didn't look overly muscly. Harry on the other hand had faint abs because of his slim figure. He probably felt a little insecure standing next _Sex God_ of the school. Hermione felt the heat return to her face as she admired Draco.

"Malfoy, let's just get this over and done with!" Harry said quietly. They stammered towards each other slowly. They met lips quickly. You could see the two men's tongues bounce inside each other mouths. The separated after a minute or two. Malfoy wiped his lips with his shirt and pretended to vomit. Harry did the same thing. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Pansy yelled.

"Since this game is getting more interesting should we cut the option to do truth?" Hermione suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They all wanted to see more of the last two dares. "Pansy, I dare you to make out with Ron-," Harry was cut off.

"Yes! I get to make out with someone of the opposite gender… even if it is Pansy," Ron interrupted.

"Ron I wasn't finished! I dare you to make out with Ron Pansy while stripping each others clothes off."

"Can we keep our undies on?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"Mmmm . . . fine."

The Gryffindor and Slytherin positioned themselves so everybody could see like the others and ambled nervously towards each other. They hated each others guts but couldn't deny the longing to release the sexual frustration they were feeling from the heat of the room.

Pansy kissed Ron on the lips and began to unbutton his shirt while doing so. Once his shirt pooled onto the ground their kisses began to become increasingly passionate. Ron's lips trailed down Pansy's neck as he unbuttoned her shirt. She pulled her shirt off to fasten the process and began to unbutton Ron's pant button. She made sure her fingers cheekily brushed against Ron's growing erection which was now only concealed with thin fabric boxers. Ron stepped out his jeans going back to Pansy's mouth and slowly pulled Pansy out of her short school girl skirt.

Pansy was now standing in emerald green bra with black lace embellishment and matching panties. Ron looked down at the figure he had just been making out with and congratulated himself for his accomplishments. Breaking the kiss they sat back down where they were seated.

Hermione and Lavender both felt a ping of jealousy rush over them but Draco was unscarred hoping Pansy would open up to other men to lead her away from him.

Trying to break the silence Hermione started to remind Ron for the second time to tell someone their dare but was interrupted by Harry. "We are only going to choose people to get payback. I think we should use something to make sure everyone is chosen fairly." Harry conjured a bottle and placed in the middle of the circle gesturing for Ron to spin it.

It spun around for what felt like forever even though it was only 10 seconds. The bottle pointed to Hermione. Hermione looked over to Ron in fear. After a few minutes of thinking Ron announced, "I can't think of anything to do to Hermione." The whole room rolled their eyes.

"Fine. I'll choose the dare since no one else is willing," Lavender pointed a playful glare at Ron and began to say the dare. "Hermione I dare you to do a lap dance Malfoy … take off your shirt and cloak and um … your panties." Lavender smiled sweetly at her chosen victims and leaned back to watch.

Hermione could not deny she was attracted to the manly figure before her but he was jerk … a sexy jerk. Very unlike herself, Hermione thought she could _deal_ with having to watch Draco being engrossed with her body. She didn't want to take off her panties though but she would rather do that then strip tease for Snape. She would do so much more to avoid doing that.

A chair was sitting in a small gap in the room that was not gleaming with trophies so she walked casually over and dragged the chair over to Draco who had stood up ready to sit down shirtless while Hermione Granger mudblood rubbed her … parts all over him. Actually he didn't mind so much. Since Pansy had worked her magic he had some new found respect for the girl he had once teased.

He sat down and watched Hermione pull off her robe and let it drop to the floor then pull her shirt out from under her skirt and undo the rest of the buttons then letting it drop to the floor as well. The men in the room stared at the exposure of their classmates breasts. As Lavender ordered Hermione hooked her fingers under her skirt and slowly pulled down her panties till they reached the bottom and unhooked from around her bare feet.

Draco eyed Hermione's panties which were on the floor realizing that this women was about to give him a lap dance. He had had sex before unlike Harry, Ron and Hermione. Lavender had done it before since he was the one to prove it, same with Pansy. He was still nervous for some reason. Something about this girl gave him butterflies in his stomach but he would never admit that to himself or anyone else.

Hermione locked her legs over one of Draco's and began to rub the air above it teasingly. She swung her arms around his muscular neck and began to air hump his lap slowly every few second making eye contact with Draco nervously.

She began making more stubble suggestive movements watching the lump inside his pants grow. Hermione didn't feel like she was being sexy at all.

Draco was trying to contain his erection but any guy would struggle. Hermione's chest, which was only covered by a small bra, kept on rocking back only a few inches in front of his face and knowing this girls virginity was air grinding his leg made him so turned on. She began to play with the tie around his neck using it as a grip as she leaned back.

Draco had to hold onto the urge to grip her in his arms and fuck her senseless but he was still conscious enough to notice Harry and Ron's disgusted glances as they watched their best friend and worst enemy enjoy each other. A small smirk appeared on his face but was quickly wiped off when he noticed Hermione stop and lean in close to his face giving him delicate but yearned after kiss.

They separated at last knowing they had filled the roles of the dare Lavender had issued.

Hermione sat back down on the floor carefully holding her short skirt in so she didn't show anyone anything.

"I think we should change the rules up a bit," Pansy announced.

"To what?" They responded in unison.

"Well … I was thinking that we could each get into the pairs by the bottle of course and then when someone says a dare everyone has to do it except for the pair that says it unless they want to do it to or something. Can I please just do this ONE dare Gr- Hermione before we do it like that? It is really good, I promise!" Pansy asked desperately.

Hermione reluctantly nodded since she was called Hermione by Pansy. She let Pansy have her dare.

Pansy smiled instantly knowing that the Gryffindor would let her have it.

She looked around the room evilly biting her bottom lip.

"Hermione," she smiled again unable to hold in the grin, "I dare you to let Harry and Ron do whatever to you till you have an orgasm. Harry you need to take off the tie and pants so you look like Ron."

The whole room panicked. No dares had been this outrageous to this date in the game.

"Harry and Ron are my best friends! That's just too weird," Hermione protested.

"That's okay, I'll just go get Snape to inform him someone had been naughty," Pansy grinned.

"You know what, it is fine!" Hermione changed her attitude.

Harry slipped off his pants and went to go next Hermione to join Ron

Hermione looked nervously up at her two friends that were towering over her body which was now laid down on the floor. They both knelt down next to her as she looked them up and down. Hermione shot a glance at Draco for some reason.

Ron knelt down to kiss Hermione. Their lips locked instantly and their tongues collided. Harry just knelt there awkwardly wondering what to do.

"Potty you have to be the biggest virgin ever! She has breasts and a vagina. Seriously!" Draco yelled at a oblivious looking Harry. Lavender and Pansy both cracked up laughing at the three virgins.

"Harry your out, it isn't fun to watch. Lavender you go in and take his place," Pansy giggled. Lavender was about to protest and remembered Snape. She dragged herself over watching Ron and Hermione still kissing and straddled Hermione hips. Moving her hips around in small circular motions she put her head down and began making small kisses at her neck stretching her body so she could reach. Ron looked up at Lavender confused at the sudden swap of character and continued kissing Hermione.

Lavender kisses became tenderer as they reached Hermione's bra. She moved her hands up and started placed her thumbs under the bra and began circling Hermione's nipples. A small moan escaped Hermione's lips enjoying the sensation. Lavender smiled and continued grinding Hermione's pelvis and rubbing her hardened nipples. Ron did the easy task of kissing. Hermione's moans started to become more frequent.

Lavender whispered to Ron, "Can you take my hands place I wanna try something." Ron looked a little shocked but his shaking hands managed to make their way down to Hermione nipples and rubbed them a little harder than Lavender.

Lavender slid her body down to get her in a better position and reached her hand underneath Hermione's skirt. She had never done it with a girl before but she just thought back to what some guys had done for her.

She delicately placed a cold finger onto Hermione's entrance and found her clit. She began to rub it ever so softly. Hermione's back arched in enjoyment. No one else could see watch see was doing but they knew it was working as Hermione began to have her first orgasm. Ron removed his mouth and let Hermione moan loudly.

Hermione sat up swiftly embarrassed by sharing such a private moment in front of six people. She then realized Lavender had taken Harry's place and she hadn't even realized. Hermione was glad it wasn't Harry who did that but was still shaken for the fact it was Lavender.

Harry's mouth was wide open staring open eyed at what had just happened. Yes he masturbated but never had such a large boner in his life. He had placed his hands over the throbbing mess going red in the cheeks.

"This has gotten way out of hand I think we should stop right now," Hermione said quietly.

"What about Pansy's new rules we were going to do?" Ron asked.

The clock struck twelve which answered Ron's question.

"Do you think McGonagall will come back to check on us?" Harry asked.

Lavender almost screamed at the thought of the teacher walking in on them when they are all stripped down to their undies. Everyone immediately began throwing each other their clothing and pulling it back on. All the girls flattened their hair and Hermione put her uniform back on the way Pansy did it. The last button was done up and as if it was perfect timing the professor walked in on that moment.

"The room looks wonderful! It is even better than I expected. Miss Granger what happened to you! Your uniform it's... it's,"

"I…er had an epiphany?" Hermione said weakly. The room burst into laughter but McGonagall stood their staring angrily. "You can all make your way to bed I hope! I will be going to the teacher's area so you can all go to bed now." She left the room not bothering to say goodnight.

Draco started laughing when she was out of earshot.

"What is it?"

"Look!" Draco pointed to the pair of underwear that was sitting in the corner of the room that nobody even noticed. Hermione ran over embarrassed and slid them on quickly as everyone left the room except for Draco.

Hermione lifted her head up after putting on her panties and came face to face with Draco who had crouched down. She almost fell over from shock but Draco caught her arms and pulled her towards him. Draco began kissing Hermione. Her eyes were wide open from shock but soon accepted the kiss. They stood up and Draco shoved her against the wall and began tousling his hand through her hair.

"I know this great place called the prefects bathroom," Draco smirked knowing he was going to get laid tonight. Hermione bit her lip and looked up at him. His grey eyes were burning with so much lust and passion she could of sworn they changed to the colours of fire. His handsome face looked down at the vunerable girl in his arms and took it as a yes.

Draco grabbed her hand as they raced to the prefect's bathroom hoping nobody else would be there.

As they were running there Hermione said, "I've never had sex before. I never imagined it would be with you." Hermione gulped stopping in her tracks. Draco swiveled around pressing his toned body up against her. She inhaled abruptly, nervous about the sudden exchange. "I so need you right now Hermione," Draco mumbled starting to nuzzle her neck. Hermione pushed Draco away. Draco looked confused at the all so sudden rejection. He had never been rejected.

"RACE YOU THERE!" Hermione ran away yelling and laughing trying to beat him to the prefects bathroom but Draco's long strides soon caught up to the cheeky girl.

The couple stepped inside the prefects bathroom panting. Hermione and Draco split up looking for signs of life and realized they were alone. "I guess this is it then Mal- Draco," Hermione whispered.

Draco almost ripped off his shirt and Hermione pulled hers off too. She leaped onto him rapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Draco undid his pants letting them drop to the floor and wriggled his boxer down. Hermione began kissing Draco passionately as he undid her bra clasp expertly and let their chests touch. Draco found his way to her entrance and began stroking it. Hermione rolled her head back in pleasure. She was ready.

Hermione lifted herself and Draco guided his in slowly. She had never felt such a sensation. Hermione hadn't even played with herself before. This feeling she wanted to feel forever. She wanted to feel it with Draco.

She began rocking slowly. "You're amazing," Draco managed to roll out but it was silenced be Hermione's climax. Her back arched and Draco smirked. He had just done it with Hermione Granger. Nerd, teacher's pet, prude, hater of Slytherins and virgin, well he changed that.

* * *

><p>Ron and Lavender walked out of the trophy room together and started to head to the Gryffindor common room without a noise. "Hey, Ron," Lavender said to Ron. They both stopped walking.<p>

"Yeah," Ron said casually.

"I'm really horny," Lavender stretched to whisper in his ear.

Ron's eyes shot open immediately as Lavender started stroking his chest suggestively.

"Errr…." Ron tried to get a sentence about but there was nothing.

"You know there is a classroom right there," Lavender pointed to a classroom opposite them.

Ron nodded and smiled, leading them into the classroom. Lavender giggled and ran after him.

As soon as Ron locked the door Lavender dropped to her knees and unzipped his pants, pushing them to the ground. His boxers followed suit and Lavender looked at the cock before her eyes. She looked up at the still exasperated Ron and smiled cheekily. She began sucking on the tip. She then licked the length and watched it grow harder. Lavender put the dick in her mouth watching Ron look down in awe. She put the dick in and out of her lips changing pressure. "Oh my merlin I think I'm gonna cum!" Ron yelped. Lavender prepared herself and gulped the liquid down till it was dry.

Lavender stood up and licked her lips. "Tasty," she said jokingly.

She walked over to a desk and spread out her creamy thighs. "My turn," Lavender raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Pansy started to head downstairs to go to the Slytherin common room when she heard someone behind her. She thought it was Draco wanting her to give him head but looked around to see golden boy Harry Potter.<p>

"I'm pretty sure you sleep up there!" Pansy said angrily.

"Pansy, um… I have a um problem," Harry said shyly.

"What?"

Harry looked down to his pants which were hiding his massive erection. Pansy laughed, well, whatever you called what she just did. "Famous Harry Potter wants me to give him a blow job! Well this will be something to tell the grandchildren!"

Harry smiled weakly, "I can barely walk…"

"Fine, I guess I'll make it worthwhile," with a one corner smile she walked up a few steps and kissed a surprised Harry but soon gave in to the fantasy. Harry looked to his left when he heard something move. The room of requirement door!

"Look! It's the room of requirement!"

"Well it is required…"

"Come on," Harry raced up the stairs and dashed through the door.

A room had a large silk covered mattress which was dug into the floor. Whipped cream laid beside it.

"Well this is going to be more enjoyable than I imagined!" Pansy said. She shoved Harry onto the mattress and as he watched she removed her clothing.

* * *

><p>At the very same moment the golden trio entered the common room. They all took their places on the comfy red couch directly opposite the warm fire even though they were already boiling. Their hair was scruffy and their shirts weren't tucked in. Harry was missing sock and Ron wore his tie around his head. Hermione had just tucked in her shirt into her high-waisted skirt not bothering to do up any buttons. All of them obviously had just had sex for the very first time.<p>

They just stared blankly into the burning fire for over 15 minutes just thinking.

"I lost my virginity to Lavender Brown," Ron thought aloud.

"I lost mine to … Pansy," Harry scrunched up his nose.

"I lost my virginity to the hottest guy in the school, SEX GOD Draco Malfoy," Hermione said sleepily with a sudden burst of excitement. Ron gave her an angry look and continued thinking or not thinking, whatever he does.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
